Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (IBC)
'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' (''Philippines, Awake Already?) is a morning news-magazine and talk show airing in the Philippines on the government-sequestered network IBC under the Media ng Bayan. The show premiered on January 27, 2014 and airs from Monday to Friday at 5:00 to 7:30am. It is also aired internationally thru Global IBC. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added every early morning show for the Kapinoy network is the live studio audience interaction and participation. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, IBC's newest feel-good morning show on Philippine television history because it mixes headliner news presentation with an intelligent discussion by some of our country's brightest pool of broadcasters ever assembled for this format. This is a daily two-and-a-half hour newsmagazine program that aims to provide feel-good viewing habit a different kind of menu among early morning programs. News events are presented in conversational manner making it more interesting to watch and listen to Filipino households are waking up to brighter mornings with a daily-paper-and-coffee habit for breakfast. Segments that feature children's health, legal issues, interviews and everyday lifestyles are presented in a lighter approach that guarantees to educate and inform, as well as more appealing to the viewing public. The show also gives the useful tips and information as an average Filipino needs through the day about live traffic reports, travel, culture, weather, etc. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz, as well as topped with live guest performances from your favorite music artist for the day. Host 'Main Host (PGKNB Barkada)' * Vincent Santos * Randy David * Atty. Batas Mauricio * Cheska Garcia-Kramer * Dolly Anne Carvajal * Dr. Edwin Bien * Dimples Romana 'Segment Host' * Marjolee Carpio - MMDA Traffic Report * Alvin Pura - PAGASA Weather Forecast * Zenaida Seva - Horoscope Portion * Greg Gregorio * Tart Carlos * Vivieka Ravanes * Chef John Cu-Unjieng - Cooking MasterChef * Chef Ronald Donado - FERNA's Ingredients of Success Segments * Hot Isyu - The wake-up hottest issues of the day. * Weather Update - Weather forecast from PAGASA (Alvin Pura) * Traffic On The Road - Traffic Reports (Marjolee Carpio) * Kumare Morning - Lifestyle segment aims to focus on everyday lifestyle that housewives, homemakers, husbands, and kids (Cheska Garcia, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Dimples Romana). * Itanong Mo Ang Batas - Legal issues with Atty. Batas Mauricio tackles problems in the rule of law. * Morning Balita - A morning newscast anchored by Vincent Santos competing the 2 other morning news bulletins including Umagang Balita from Umagang Kay Ganda (aired on ABS-CBN) and Unang Balita from Unang Hirit (aired on GMA Network) aired from 6:00 am and 7:15 am. **6:00 to 6:25 bulletin featuring national, international (Global RoundUp) and regional news (Provincial RoundUp) with Traffic On The Road (Marjolee Carpio). This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show. **7:15 to 7:25 bulletin featuring national, international (Global RoundUp) and regional news (Provincial RoundUp) with Weather Update (Alvin Pura) and E-Buzz for showbiz news (Dolly Anne Carvajal). * Nanny Palengke - Market price watch (Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes) *''E-Buzz'' - The dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz on your favorite stars (Dolly Anne Carvajal). *''What's Up Doc?'' - Public service about health and medical issues (Dr. Edwin Bien and Dimples Romana) *''Kramer Time'' - A parenting tips (Cheska Garcia) where Cheska and Doug Kramer meets the parents are Kendra Kramer, Louvelle Kramer, and Phoenix Kramer. *''Randy Talakayan'' - One-on-one segment where Randy David interviews with guest personalities. *''Stage 1 Morning'' - Interview of the live performances for the day featuring your favorite bands and artists. *''Cooking MasterChef'' - Recipe every Monday, Wednesday and Friday easy to prepare meals (Dimples Romana and Chef John Cu-Unjieng) *''FERNA's Ingredients of Success'' - The FERNA Food Negoshow every Tuesday and Thursday featuring new recipes and FERNA's new products with Dimples Romana and Chef Ronald Donado.. References See also * IBC-13 brings feel-good morning habit with ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ starts Januiary 27 * Wake Up with IBC-13’s New Feel-Good Morning Habit ‘Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?’ * Early morning feel-good invited to IBC-13's 'Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?' * IBC-13 Summer Station ID 2015 – ‘Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating’ * IBC * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:Breakfast television